Cold days or not?
by xXCrowFeatherXx
Summary: It's wintertime in London and our most lovely pair is going to fight the cold in some cute one shots :) John!Doghybrid and Sherlock!Cathybrid I hope you like it very much 3


**_Heyo there!_**

**_This is my first english FF and I hope you don't wanna bite my head off at the end of the Chapter... :D_**

**_Anyway, this will have some more Chapters of Johnlock and they all are about the relationship of John!Doghybrid and Sherlock!Cathybrid :)_**

**_I am searching for good pictures to show you how they look like :S Maybe in the next Chapters..._**

**_Enough of my rambling and enjoy! :*_**

**_(All rights are going to the people who are owning Sherlock...Moffat was his name,right? And of course Arthur C. Doyle! He was a brilliant writer! And who thinks I on this series,listen to that: Benedict Cumberbatch wouldn't have time to do something else than be at my side when you know what I mean ;) )_**

* * *

**Cold Ears**

The cold comes unaspected, warning was London ice cold and children could skate across the Themes,Parents were shouting and animales were sleeping at their Doghybrid wasn't at was fighting through the street,with an arm full of milk and little bisquits.

John Watson was on his way home and with a little smile he wanders through the full streets of London,hoping that his Alpha was there, was one day before christmas eve after all. When the Doghybrid arrives at his home,and everything was at his originally place,John falls in his favourite chair and sips a little of his warm Tea. Sherlock was nowhere to be found,and John's heart shatters a little at his realisation. He has hoped, tht his Alpha would be home for Christmas,that Sherlock would nip an John's ears and cuddle with him. But it seems that Sherlock wasn't in the mood for-

"Jieeek!", With an very manly shriek, John Watson was five feet in the air, because something was suddenly over his head an blocking his vision. With a quick brush, that 'something' was off and on the ground and not till then could John see what this 'something' was.

"You are allways complaining about your sensitive dog ears,because they are freezing at this low temperatures and because of that, I thought it was a good christmas present for you to have a warm woollen cover your ears...I thought you heard me,therefore I does not say anything, I am sorry...", this deep baritone,John loves it very much,but the owner of the voice,his Alpha,his Sherlock, that is his most cherished Person in the whole universe. John picked his woollen hat of the floor and placed it on his flooded him and a big smile decorates his face. With quick steps Jhn crossed the distance between himself and his lover.

"Thank you very much,Sherlock...", mumured the blond Hybrid and hugs his Alpha with all his love, kisses his chin in an expression of love and eyes were kind and soft,long violin fingers were caressing Johns hair and dog ears. He was smilling a little himself.

"No problem,I would do anything for my mate...And this was just something small,so it was nothing...", but John could feel the loosing tension in Sherlocks stance and his smile broadend. Sherlocks long,black,fluffy (and only John could say things like that to had tried it too and was two weeks in a hospital) tail swooped aroun them and mingeled with Johns smaller dog tail.

After all this cold,freezing temperatures outside...Inside of 221B Baker Street was a special warmth that eliminated every attemp of the cold to come in.

Love allways warms the hearts of those, who are willing to open their souls to let someone in.

And just maybe,you are also spending something of your warmth with the people you love.

John did just that and wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it._**

**_It is very short,but I dont have the time today and my school was pissing me off,ya know...But I hope you guys are ok with it and nobody want to kill me 'cause of my bad grammar...It isn't very good,my teacher allways laughes at me when my bad writing creates whole new languages xD_**

**_So,when you find something,anything,write it in a PM to me and I will correct it ^^_**

**_After all, english isn't my native tongue and my german brain wants to write how it wants to write! Fu** off grammar,my brains wants it his way...I am sometimes scared o myself... O.o_**

**_Thank you for reading and have a nice day :*_**


End file.
